syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Syphon Filter 3/ Multiplayer
The Multiplayer mode made a return in Syphon Filter 3 where it performs in just the same way as it did previously. It even uses all of the same characters from Syphon Filter 2's multiplayer, however some character models have been updated to their SF3 counterparts. This time Multiplayer has a total of 27 characters and 11 Maps (5 available from the start and 6 unlockables). Playable Characters Unlike Syphon Filter 2, all characters are unlocked from the beginning. There are no new additions this time around, rather one subtraction and various character model changes. Aside from that, a few characters are ordered differently in scrolling the list. *'Gabriel Logan' - updated, jungle appearance *'Lian Xing' - updated, jungle appearance *'Anton Girdeux' *'Bag Lady' *'Unit One' *' CBDC Agent' *'Corpse' *'Dr. Elsa Weissinger' *'Ninja Gabe' *'Uri Gregorov' *'Russian Bodyguard' *'Lawrence Mujari' - updated, flashback attire *'Virtal Test Subject' *'Mara Aramov' - updated, ending appearance *'Jorge Marcos' *'Terrorist' *'Agency Operative' *'Monk' *'Military Police' *'Jonathan Phagan' *'John Ramirez' *'Erich Rhoemer' - updated, SF3 appearance *'Evil Scientist' *'Spook' *'SWAT Officer' *'Teresa Lipan' - updated, hearings appearance *'Vladislav Gabrek' - incorrectly named "Vladimir Gabrek" Maps As was the case in Syphon Filter 2, some maps are available by default while the rest are locked, requiring the player to complete a certain task in order to make it usable. Available * McKenzie Airbase * Training Simulator * Nangarhar, Afghanistan * Paradise Ridge * Rhoemer's Stronghold Unlockables * Colorado Bridge ** In Mission 5, Pugari Complex, locate foreman Jones' station quarters according to the mission and confront him. After confronting him you are given the choice to let him live OR kill him. Killing him will alert more Pugari guards to your area, while letting him live will not only avoid the guard ambush, but it will also unlock the multiplayer map. * Rhoemer's Computer Center ** In C-5 Galaxy Transport, the player must finish the mission without killing the co-pilot. * Rhoemer's Labs ** In Costa Rican Plantation, the player must rescue two female slaves in a certain place. * Shirpur, Afghanistan ** In Kabul, Afghanistan, the player must complete an objective Eliminate 7 Snipers without getting spotted once by any of them. In other words the 'DANGER' meter cannot appear. You will know if Lian has completed this because she will say "Got it!". Using the AU300 is not allowed in this objective. * S.S. Lorelei ** In the S.S. Lorelei, avoid killing any innocents (Waiter, Cook, Engineer) during the mission. * Izmailovo Park ** In Militia Compound, trigger the first checkpoint, drop down to the next room, take out your silenced HK-5, and run over to the rightmost stall on the left side. Quickly headshot the man, then the man behind him before he can kill the hostage, then talk to the hostage. Drop into the tunnel, get out, checkpoint three, then turn the corner and headshot the two men there before they can kill either of the hostages, then go over to talk to the hostages. Because this particular task can be incredibly difficult, it is best to first tranquilise the survivalists with the Crossbow BEFORE slaying the NSA-FBI men. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ck_f3pJRlA See Also * Syphon Filter 2 Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Syphon Filter 3 Multiplayer